The objective of the proposed research is to demonstrate the application of ultraviolet (UV) laser ablation technology as an improved alternate to either local heating, ac arcing or plasma etching in the selective removal of Parylene from neurophysiological microelectrodes. Phase I would perfect, quantify and demonstrate the technique necessary for selective paralene removal from microelectrodes, as well as its accuracy and repeatability. The probes would then be evaluated electrically and mechanically and compared to results obtained by existing methods. Although Phase I would first concentrate on single site probes furnished by Queens University, part of the work would be devoted to multiple site planar probes to be furnished by the University of Michigan. Phase I should provide the impetus, insight and direction to be developed in a larger scale manufacturability methods and biocompatibility study undertaken as a Phase II project.